


Am I Next?

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [31]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, ETNuary, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Miracles, Moving On, Panic, Past Character Death, Post-Escape The Night Season 4, Protectiveness, Questions, Rescue, Sad, Uncertainty, Unease, Wakes & Funerals, Worry, YouTube, fear of being a target, will it happen again, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: It's been two years since the last disappearance that took the lives of more YouTubers.  While it has been two years of peace, some members of the community thinking about the incidents that created fear, robbing them of close friends, and living in dark times.  Most of all, they wonder should it happen again, will they be the next targets?
Series: ETNuary Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Am I Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of ETNuary: Free Day

It’s been almost two years since the last disappearance that killed six YouTubers. Even with the miraculous return of Colleen Ballinger the year before, many mourn and wonder. 

For the past three years, YouTubers would go missing for three months without a trace, before three or two would turn up alive. The rest were causalities in a so-called mass kidnapping by a killer or a cult, according to a mysterious organization no one knows anything about. For three years, the YouTube community lived in a state of fear and panic. Many of the missing were either beloved by fans, a close friend, or even a family member to some, which made it more heartbreaking if that YouTuber turned up dead. But most all, it created a concern among many members of the community. As each event happened, even during the two years of peace, many of the content creators would ask themselves, “am I next?”

When the first disappearance occurred, it didn’t affect James Charles as much. In 2016, he was still an up-and-coming beauty guru, not as popular, and didn’t even know most of the people who went missing. With those that went missing in 2017 and 2018, however, that was different. Aside from his friendship with Joey Graceffa, James had friends and confidantes who were among those that vanished. Some of them included Tana Mongeau, Nikita Dragun, and Manny MUA. Out of the three, Nikita was the lucky one, bringing relief to James that his “sister” survived such a horrifying ordeal. But his heart broke when he learned of the deaths of Tana and Manny, “sisters” he will never see again, laugh with, try on makeup, and crack innuendo jokes with. He remembered watching Nikita have a breakdown at Manny’s funeral, leaving Bretman Rock to comfort her. Whatever happened to Manny, it really broke the normally tough woman, and it pained James that he couldn’t do anything to help her.  
Now, James is one of YouTube’s most famous beauty gurus, a big name everywhere. It will be two years this April since the third disappearance and it’s been quiet ever since. No one has gone missing, no one has turned up dead. The only event to occur in the community was in January, 2019 when James’ other friend, Colleen Ballinger, who was believed to have perished with six others in 2018, was found alive and safe. It was a happy time for YouTube, a spark of hope after years of sadness and fear. But even when it was confirmed that it was all over, there’s a dark feeling in James’ stomach that tells him something isn’t right, that this nightmare is far from over. And he can’t help but wonder, “am I next?”

Ever since the second disappearance in 2017, Paul Merrell has been super protective of his daughters, always making sure he knew where they were and what events they were attending. Veronica and Vanessa never blamed their dad for taking extra precaution, given after watching the parents of the missing on the nightly news. It hurt seeing these poor people plead on camera to whoever “took” their children, begging for them to be brought home safely. Seven set of parents have been super lucky, while many others cried and mourned the loss of a son or daughter. Roni and Nessa never want to put their dad through that.  
These disappearances still hit the girls hard because they had a lot of friends who were victims. They held each other and cried when the bodies of Teala Dunn and Jc Caylen were recovered, comforting others at each of their funerals. They remember the shock and numbness of losing Lauren Riihimaki and Alex Wassabi the year before, disbelief that friends they knew and loved for so long were really gone. Even with the happiness of their friend, Oli White, surviving, and Veronica even forming a close bond with Alex’s brother, Aaron, it still hurt the twins that their friends were going missing and dying. And despite their father making sure they were safe all the time, even with the confirmation that “it’s all over” and two years have gone by without incident, both Veronica and Vanessa can’t help but wonder that if this happens again, “am I next?”

Lilly Singh tried to stay positive in light of all three events. She remembers how she used her channel to help families look for the missing, volunteered in search parties, doing her part to recover everyone before it was too late. And each time, Lilly lost a friend near and dear to her. The first time, it was Tim and Justine. A year later, it was Lauren, Destorm, Liza, and Alex. Finally, Lilly had her heart shattered when the news confirmed the deaths of Colleen, Rosanna, and Manny. Lilly couldn’t understand how this could happen to good people, people she knew and loved, people who didn’t deserve such a horrific fate. Her friends were all still so young and finding their mark, both in and out of YouTube. It wasn’t fair that they were taken from this world so abruptly.  
Still, Lilly was happy to see those that survived, including Tyler Oakley, who she collabed with to promote his charities for his fallen friends. She even reached out to the other survivors, offering solace and comfort. This led to Lilly getting to know Matthew “MatPat” Patrick better, especially since he was very close to Rosanna, as well as Justine and Colleen.  
When news broke in 2019 that Colleen was found alive, it was the happiest day of Lilly’s life. The two shared a wonderful reunion, tears and all, commiserating what each has been through during the time Colleen was missing. But while Colleen explained bits of what happened to her, it was obvious to Lilly that her friend was holding something back, especially when the topic of Joey was brought up. Lilly doesn’t know what became of the man or why he didn’t return from his said-sabbatical after Colleen’s return, given the two are best friends. There’s a lot Lilly's confused about, feeling that something is being hidden from the world that not even the survivors will talk about. This whole ordeal, even after two years of peace, just doesn’t feel like it’s actually done. Even when she tries to occupy herself with her channel, her philanthropy work, and her new late night talk show, Lilly can’t help but feel like it could all start up again. And if it does, she wonders, “am I next?”

The disappearances really scared Anthony Padilla. As a popular YouTuber since the birth of the platform, he wondered if he would eventually end up on the list of murdered content creators. He mostly feared for Joey, though. The two have been close friends since Joey first moved out to Los Angeles at the start of his career, even being roommates with Anthony for a couple months.  
Even though Joey is safe now, Anthony still worries about him, given the other boy went missing a lot in the past three years. It should have brought relief to Anthony when Joey returned in 2018 along with Anthony’s other close friend, MatPat, and beauty guru, Nikita Dragun.  
The last time Anthony talked to Joey was when he went to his house after the man didn’t show up to Colleen Ballinger’s funeral. Joey was a mess and didn’t say a lot, not that Anthony blamed him given the horror he went through of enduring _three_ kidnappings, according to the police. It was honestly really sad to see the once happy, bubbly YouTuber in such a broken state.  
Despite Joey reassuring Anthony that he was okay and was going to need time to heal, Anthony knew in his gut that his old friend was hiding something. Even when Joey took a break and went on some "healing journey", there was something off, but not enough to put a finger on it. Things really became suspicious when a very much alive Colleen Ballinger returned, which thrilled Anthony and the whole community. One would think Joey would come back to welcome her home, but he was never heard from and no one could get into contact with him.  
This set off alarm bells in Anthony, a worry that another storm is coming. He saw Matt’s theory videos before the theorist’s own disappearance, hypothesizing that Joey was connected to all missing YouTubers’ deaths. Matt wouldn’t talk much about it when he returned, and Anthony wasn’t going to push him. But if it is true, and Joey is indeed the one causing people to go missing, then will it happen again? Anthony doesn’t want to believe that someone he’s known for a long time, that he considers to be a good person, is responsible for hurting so many innocent people. But after not showing up for Colleen’s return, Anthony can’t help but feel concern. If it’s true, and another disappearance will happen in the future, it scares Anthony to think, “am I next?”

Everyone said it was over, that the disappearance and massacre in 2018 was the last one. Judging that it has been over two years with no incident, it should be true. But when it’s too quiet, there a sense that something’s not right. Many YouTubers believe it’s over, and that it’s best to mourn the lost and find peace with their own lives. But others can’t help but sense a brewing storm. A storm that could take another set of innocent content creators. And as each day ticks by, as YouTubers make their videos, work on other projects, and set in new milestones, many wonder in fear. Should this all happen again, they ask themselves, “am I next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to canyoufeelthemagictonight for this suggestion. This was a fun challenge to partake in as well as exhausting, but rewarding. I hope the youtubers I mentioned will be safe.


End file.
